Accusation
by Thereonly1Phoenix
Summary: When Shang is accused of a crime that would change his life, Mulan is brought in to seek justice for all, including love.
1. Shang's crime

I thought I'd create another story alongside To fight by his sword". I promise I will be finishing the first one for you. The reason I'm doing another is that I can't go and introduce new ideas "to the fight by his sword" saga without changing a lot of the original story- make sense?  
  
So please wait a little more for the next chapter of "To fight by his sword!"  
  
As you know I owe not a single speck of dust or skin flake from the cast/cartoons of Mulan...dammit!  
  
The incense spiralled up towards the gold ceiling like a spectre, creeping its ghostly claws out towards the young maiden's face as she prayed. Silence reigned as she closed her eyes and channelled her thoughts into prayer. It's been along time since she last prayed to her ancestors and she was making up for it now.  
  
She heard the sound of disgust and looked over to see a noble woman looking over her outfit.  
  
Not clad in gold embroidered dresses or make-up, she wore the simple uniform of the Chinese army.  
  
She was use to the reaction; it will never cease to amaze her that although she saved China from death, her people could never accept her for wearing a soldier's armour. Returning her attention to prayers, she closed her eyes only to be interrupted by the sounds of approaching footsteps. She knew who it was. She heard the gossip and seen the spectacle.  
  
"I thought I find you here." The voice said. The figure knelt down and reached up to place another incense in the burner.  
  
"Quite an arrival you made there Li Shang." Mulan replied, keeping her eyes closed and her hands together.  
  
She heard him sigh and opened her eyes to look at him. He tugged off his helmet and placed it on the floor in front of him alongside his sword. "The emperor insisted on the lavish display to boast morale of the people. I only obeyed." He defended himself about the lively street entertainment and the splendid military spectacle that was still going on in the city below them.  
  
"How are you?" he asked looking over at her, she turned her face back to look at the alter, not wanting to see his handsome face.  
  
"I am well considering the massacre that was our battle." Mulan replied.  
  
"I heard about that, the ambush was unjustified considering you just negotiated a peace treaty." Shang's voice sounded concerned. Mulan swallowed back her hurt, why he's concerned about her now after what he's done?  
  
"You were lucky you escaped unharmed." His voice pierced her mind as she tried to push him away. She almost snorted with agitation, unknown to him she received yet another sword wound to add to her collection that dotted her body. The wound festered for days before she arrived into the hands of the doctors. She had hoped he would be there but only rumours greeted her.  
  
A heavy silence fell over them as Mulan tried to pray, Shang's distracting presence made it more harder.  
  
She heard him mutter to himself then a sharp hesitating intake of air told her, he wanted to talk.  
  
"Mulan...we've been friends for a year since we left Wu Zhong camp." He started but paused.  
  
"That is correct." Mulan replied.  
  
"I need your help, I've done something bad." He cautiously said.  
  
She waited for him to confirm what she had kept denying.  
  
"I slept with another woman and she is now pregnant with my child." He breathed out, Mulan opened her eyes and realised a tear trickled out onto her cheek. Shang wasn't looking and she wiped it away.  
  
"I know." She replied, not wanting to believe that the rumours circulating the court were true.  
  
"You knew?" Shang jerked his head up, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"That's not the point." Mulan retorted, Shang looked upset as he nodded and turned his head to look at the alter.  
  
"You must marry her." Mulan quietly said, she placed her hands on her knees and eyed the sword in front of her. Her father's sword.  
  
"I know yet my heart belongs to another." Shang looked over at her, Mulan stood up and picked up her sword.  
  
"Please help me." Shang said desperately.  
  
"I will not dirty myself in your affairs. Goodbye." She calmly replied and left Shang alone at the foot of the alter.  
  
Too many worries and troubles churned her mind as she strode through the palace with her head down in thought.  
  
"Mulan!" a voice echoed.  
  
She knew who it was, turned and bowed as the emperor smiled.  
  
"Come, don't waste such time on me. You are not required of that!" The emperor waved her into his throne room that was empty.  
  
"Have you spoken to Shang?" He eyed her, immediately catching her distraught face. "You know me so well don't you." Mulan weakly smiled.  
  
"I have watched you grew older with maturity and wiser, I see things and I know there is something between you two. I am so sorry, I really can't believe Shang would do this." The emperor placed a gentle hand on her should as she limply nodded, neither could she.  
  
Before they could speak any further, a commotion broke out in the passageway leading to the throne room. A group of people both men and women barged in then seeing the occupants hesitated in the doorway. A guard ran up to him and panted, "I tried to stop their rude intrusion."  
  
"Don't worry." The emperor excused him and looked at the group, a small huddle of women looked at him if they were impatient. Wearing rich clothes and jewellery, Mulan could tell they were of wealth. The men surrounding them were buckling under their processions as they wheezed and panted.  
  
"Allow me to introduce..." the guard stood straight.  
  
"No, let them introduce themselves." The emperor stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Wu Li and this is Zhang Bao." The lady introduced herself, she looked as if the emperor should know who they were.  
  
"And what are you doing in my palace?" the emperor politely asked.  
  
"We're here to stay and ensure justice is served for Zhang Bao here." Wu snapped.  
  
"What you mean?" Mulan broke into the conversation. The woman looked astounded that another woman would dare wear men clothes replied curtly, "Bao is pregnant after a general forced his way into her bed. He is to marry her to prevent further injustice."  
  
"That is true, let the guards take you to your rooms." The emperor smiled, the guard nodded and lead the party out the room.  
  
"That was interesting, it seems that our friend Shang is being accused of rape." The emperor frowned he looked troubled. "Mulan. Something's not right. I insist you investigate into this quietly, not letting anyone know what you are doing. I have my doubts about this claim. I know I can rely on you to bring to me untainted evidence."  
  
Mulan went to object when he gave her a look, "Your orders are my commands."  
  
She turned and left the room, exhaling her frustrations. She looked to see the woman who was pregnant with Shang's child looking back at her. She nodded and closed her bedroom door leaving Mulan to stare at the inlayed wood.  
  
There was no denying that the young woman was beautiful. She would attract many men's glances and would inspire many sexual fantasies.  
  
Swallowing back her hurt, Mulan squared her shoulders up. Shang was a man he couldn't resist temptations.  
  
But why another woman?  
  
She waited for months in hope that the man she secretly loved and she knew he loved her in his own way, would be with her, would commit to her.  
  
Punching the wall in a mixture of hurt pride and anger, she strode off to her room. She needed to be alone despite what the emperor says. 


	2. The gates

Here's another update, hope you like!!!!  
  
Mulan frowned, shifting restlessly from foot to foot; she tried to entertain herself with looking at the crowds below. She was on guard duty, guarding the entrance to the palace. It was one of the few jobs soldiers hated doing and she knew who was behind delegating this task to her. Chi Fu. She always got strange looks from people as they realise that the soldier close up was in fact the legendary Mulan, warrior woman on guard duty!  
  
Growling to herself she noticed a speeding carriage heading her way, casting a look at the other soldier who on duty with her, they both placed a hand on their sword, ready for anything.  
  
"Get out the way!" the carriage driver yelled as he forced his horses to gallop on, the creaking wheels told Mulan that they had no plans to stop.  
  
"Make ready!" Mulan yelled, causing the sentries on the towers to notch their arrows in case of an attack.  
  
"Move it you fools." The driver yelled louder. Mulan held out her hand in gesture to stop them. Foot troops ran out to stand by her, lances drawn.  
  
"I've an important passenger!" the driver shouted and cursed as he pulled with all his might to stop his team of horses.  
  
"Who could be more important than the emperor? Even the emperor stops for inspection." Mulan retorted. The carriage jerked abruptly to a halt.  
  
"Orders sir." The driver hoped down, Mulan signalled with her fingers and he was seized at once much to his surprise.  
  
"Who orders would they be?" Mulan interrogated.  
  
"Mine!" a woman snapped. Leaning her head out the carriage door, Mulan could see that it was the same woman she met earlier in the palace.  
  
"Ah Wu Li, would you mind telling me why you ordered this man to force your way through the palace guards?" Mulan walked over to Wu Li and peered inside the carriage. She could see Zhang Bao inside seated, looking bored and Li looked offended.  
  
"I'm the emperor guest and I'm not to be subjected to such stops by a man like you." Li shrilled back at Mulan who smiled.  
  
The soldiers around her started chuckling as the carriage driver looked uneasy as he realised his mistake.  
  
"You just made a mistake." Mulan replied.  
  
"I think not you brute now let me through before I take this further with the emperor." Li demanded.  
  
"I have my orders from the emperor to not let anyone in until they are checked, even his highness himself is stopped." Mulan yelled, making Li shrink back. She went to open her mouth but Mulan pointed her finger threatenly and retorted "And don't disgrace yourself further by calling me a man!"  
  
"Alright Mulan that is enough." A voice boomed. Mulan lowered her finger and turned to see Shang riding up on his horse looking very angry.  
  
"Mulan?!" Li exclaimed. "So you're the one would dressed as a man and fought in her father's place. I don't believe it, I'm standing before China's biggest humiliating farce!" Li spat.  
  
The soldiers growled as they squared their shoulders up, no one offends their comrade whether she was a female or not.  
  
"Mulan step away!" Shang shouted but he was too late, Mulan sprang herself onto the unaware woman, knocking her to the ground and pinned her to the floor. The soldiers yelled and cheered Mulan on as Mulan screamed down at the sobbing woman "How dare you!"  
  
In one blow, Mulan was knocked off Li and sent sprawling across the mud. She looked across, stunned to see Shang standing over Li helping the sobbing woman to her feet and Bao running out to them both in horror.  
  
"You hit her!" A soldier hissed.  
  
Mulan realised what Shang done and felt tears threatening to flow. She tried to stand up in the mud with the little dignity she had but landed in her face again much to Li amusement who snorted.  
  
Blood dripped onto her hand and she realised Shang has hit her across her face, causing her nose to bleed. Some soldiers helped her to her feet and stood by her as Shang looked up from checking Li over.  
  
"What were you thinking?" He yelled, she never seen him so angry before, his face red with anger as he screw his hands up in tight balls.  
  
"Nothing sir." Mulan whispered.  
  
"You must have thought something to launch an attack on Li like that. It was uncalled for! Get back to your barracks and you can bet I'll be reporting this." Shang yelled, Mulan looked up and for a moment Shang seem to shrink back as he realised what he has done. He cleared his throat and said warningly, "Move it soldier."  
  
Mulan spun on her heels and stomped off back to the palace. Her hair straggly in mud and it was smeared all over her face and armour which where both mingled with blood from her still bleeding nose.  
  
Soldiers watched her go, stunned to see her looking as if she was on a warpath. She was. Shang has made the biggest mistake of his life and he'll be regretting it.  
  
She just got to her room in the palace when Chi Fu called her; he looked surprised to see Mulan in such a state and enquired what happened. She quickly informed him and to her surprise he turned around and said, "If it wasn't you who'd punched her, I would have because she caused me so much grief since she arrived."  
  
"What did she do?" Mulan asked.  
  
"She had unsettled a lot of the court members and changed a lot of rules and traditions for her sake. The pompous cow. I applaud you for what you done though you may get punished. I'll see if I can sway the matter. Where did you get that from?" He indicated to her nose.  
  
"Shang."  
  
"He punched you?!" Chi Fu looked appalled. He said no more when Shang appeared, waiting for them at the doorway to the throne room. The emperor no doubt knew of this.  
  
Shang tried to look at Mulan but she would only stare at the door, Chi Fu muttering next to her on him being a disgrace.  
  
The guards opened the door to reveal a sobbing Li and an angry Bao atthe foot of the emperor who was stroking his beard.  
  
He looked momentarily over Mulan as his eyes narrowed. He wasn't happy, he liked to think himself as a friend of Mulan and seeing her in such a state challenged his anger, which was brewing dangerously.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked, Li wailing grew louder and he rolled his eyes, he had just about enough of the woman.  
  
Mulan went to reply but Shang interrupted. "This soldier here flew into a fit of rage and launched an unprovoked attack on Li."  
  
"Mulan?" The emperor looked at her as she swallowed her growing hatred for Shang.  
  
"I was provoked." She calmly said, though inside she was on fire.  
  
"Provoked indeed!" Li's outburst seemed to trigger the emperor who stood up, "Everyone leave apart from Chi Fu, Mulan and Shang."  
  
"I insist I stay to see how the matter is dealt with." Li sweetly disobeyed.  
  
"I order you to leave, how I deal with this situation will be between me and the rest of those I asked to remain now take your leave before I have you forcibly removed." The emperor commanded, Li reluctantly bowed and strode away from the room, rudely elbowing Mulan on the way.  
  
Mulan gritted her teeth and stared ahead. This woman was trying her patience.  
  
"What happened Mulan?" the emperor asked once again when the doors were closed.  
  
"I was on duty at the gates and your orders were to stop all those who enter the palace grounds to search them. Li's carriage came towards the gate at great speed and refused to stop despite me telling them it was the law. I found that the carriage driver was ordered to drive on and not stop by Wu Li. I asked why should she do that. She insisted that she was more priority and that she shouldn't stop. After calling me names associated to those of a man, she provoked me by saying that I was a disgrace to China. I leapt at her. I knew it was wrong but I wanted to tell her to be quiet and respect others. I didn't hurt her intentionally and if I did do so, it was accidental." Mulan replied, only staring at the emperor who listened closely to her story.  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"Shang intervened and the fight was split up."  
  
"How did you get that?" The emperor pointed to Mulan's nose which to her annoyance still bleeding.  
  
Mulan's reluctance to reply was detected by Chi Fu, "Shang punched her."  
  
The emperor stood up then forced himself to sit back down.  
  
"Is this true?" he looked at Shang who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"It is." He replied.  
  
The emperor sighed and looked at them both. "Mulan what you did was under my orders and I understand that you followed them. That was until you attacked Wu Li. I also understand that you were provoked, this was an equal fault, Li's for saying things and you for reacting to them. Normally I won't punish this act, but because of another member of the imperial court involvement I have to, regrettably punish you." The emperor said solemnly.  
  
"Shang your act has further disgraced you in this court, not only have you attacked a soldier acting under you, you injured a woman. If you insist on dragging your name through dirt any further, I will banish you from this court. Not only have you injured your comrade, you've injured your friendship and I wouldn't blame Mulan for any hurtful feelings she has towards you. Therefore I will punish you as well." The emperor signalled to Chi Fu to take note.  
  
"You two will be forced to share a single accommodation together. This way you two can fight each other in private. Until you two have learnt your lesson, I will not be lifting this punishment till I have seen some improvement. No further action will be taken for now and I will encourage all involved to put this behind them. Mulan you are dismissed."  
  
Mulan obeyed and left the room. The emperor stood up and looked at Shang who looked ashamed.  
  
"I can't keep protecting you Shang. Its your fault Mulan is in this mess and that this incident has happened. Wu Li and Zhang Bao is not the most welcomed guest here and I will be hurrying this investigation into this affair for their hasty removal. I'm ashamed of you. Mulan was your closest friend and you have hurt her very deeply. You may walk away without her friendship. I will take your duty as a soldier away from you as of now so your efforts will be focused into saving your friendship with Mulan and clearing you're name. Don't disappoint me again Shang." The emperor warned him, Shang bowed his head and left the room.  
  
"Do you think this matter will be rectified soon?|" Chi Fu asked.  
  
The emperor shook his head, "I have my suspicions that Shang is somewhat innocent and I do not want to see two people who are unaware they love each other tear each other to shreds." 


	3. One night long ago

I've reloaded this chapter with some modifications so to clear up any misunderstandings. This story, "accusation" is not a sequel or prequel to "To fight by his sword." It's a separate story I created with a different concept. I was going to introduce this story into to fight by his sword but that meant changing the story around which I didn't want to do. Please read my statement in the first chapter to confirm this! I hope this chapter and it's modifications will clear up any misunderstandings and my apologies.  
  
Another update for you! I don't own anything remotely Mulan don't sue!  
  
The mesmerising music from the musicians made Mulan look up from eyeing her empty goblet which once held wine. She scowled when she felt the painful tug of her hairpin dig into her scalp. Furthermore her make-up felt heavy on her face and the dress she wore was so richly enhanced with embroidery that her movement was clumsier than normal.  
  
She was at a banquet held by the emperor that night in honour of Li and Bao. They sat either side of the emperor triumphantly, stirring the conversations at the table, which Mulan shared.  
  
Right now, predictably the conversation was on women and dishonour and Mulan was aware of the constant glances made her way.  
  
So it was little wonder that Mulan was thankful for the interruption of the music that made the people stop talking and get up to dance.  
  
Looking around, she realised she was the only person not dancing and that she was alone. She knew that would happen. Spying a balcony nearby, she made her exit into the open air.  
  
The night sky was strewn with jewels that were the heavens and each star shone it's divine light. The lakes of the palace gardens reflected this image as the night birds sung a more soothing and to Mulan, a more pleasing song. Reaching up, Mulan pulled her hairpin out and relished the freedom of how her hair fell and the coolness that surrounded her.  
  
Her mood was ruined by the memory of something she tried to hide. She felt it stirring inside her and she fought to not relive those moments again but she lost. This night was so familiar to a night long ago with its beauty and serenity. Closing her eyes she let those memories wash over her as she silently fought them.  
  
*****Flashback.~*~**********  
  
Mulan was praying. She couldn't sleep and felt she could past the time well by the tranquil method of prayers to her ancestors. The peace was interrupted by footsteps and she opened her eyes to see Shang watching her at the entrance to the emperor's temple.  
  
"Can't sleep." She said, replying to an unasked question.  
  
He nodded and silently joined her, kneeling at the foot of the tall polished slabs of stones that were inscribed with the names of those who've passed.  
  
"I know. I watched you come here." He softly said.  
  
"What were you doing out?" Mulan asked, she lit another incense and placed it o the burner, the glow threw more light onto their faces and Mulan could see he was wearing his night wear pants and kimono.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." He replied simply.  
  
"Oh." Mulan shifted uneasily, the air hung with unspoken words as her mind floated from prayers to visions of Shang.  
  
"You were in my dreams." He softly spoke again, Mulan turned her head to see he was watching her silently.  
  
"I was?"  
  
He nodded and leaned closer, "I dreamt that you were in the garden like this, on a night like this and I so wanted to kiss you."  
  
What?  
  
What was he saying? Her mind whirled with emotions and shock as she realised he is admitting in some way he wanted her. At least in dreams.  
  
"Then why don't you?" She heard herself say, where did that come from?  
  
Before she could correct herself she felt his lips there on hers. Her heart exploded as she realised he was kissing her. Her skin jumped alive when his soft fingers framed her face and drew her closer to him, her body fitting tightly against his as if it was meant to be there. She felt his warm tender fingers slip under her kimono. The sounds of his breathing growing more ragged were the only sound in the temple as he lowered her to the cool marble floor. His body on top of hers as he placed her hands on his chest an invitation to be explored. She obeyed and pulled off his kimono, revealing his bare smooth skin as he gasped. She felt his fingers fumble with the band of her trousers. She wanted him there within her soul, reaching down she started undoing his, his eyes watching her with unspoken desire and lust. And then he was there; the pain subsided to pleasure as he gently built up momentum. "Are you ok?" He whispered softly, she nodded and dug her fingers into his shoulders when he deepened penetration. A low groan erupted from his mouth as Mulan whimpered, ecstasy washed over her as he gyrated faster and faster till it ended in one massive explosion of pleasure. His quaking body collapsed upon hers and she didn't care if they were discovered, only for that moment in time. That night, the silent black polished tablets engraved with those deceased were the only witness to their intimate moment.  
  
********~*~*************  
  
She opened her eyes as she breathed out, the cool air reminding her of her present location. Still on the balcony outside the party.  
  
A stranger who never belonged, looking in.  
  
It suited her fine, she got the best of both worlds but she couldn't deny the pain that stings her when she remembers that she could only belong to one of them.  
  
She looked back into the hall and watched the dancers, they wouldn't notice her absence, and they never do. Walking through the gardens, she headed back to her room then realised that she was to share a room with Shang. Sighing she turned on her heels and headed into the opposite direction towards Shang's room. The route all to familiar then, she was only a young girl then and looking back, she knew that Shang was her world.  
  
Quickly changing in Shang's room which was a jumble of both their processions mingling together, she wiped off her make-up, let her hair down and walked to the great library, where every important piece of documents was kept, including Shang's trial papers.  
  
She quietly entered through the bulky doors and slipped in; walking along a great table she found the pile nearby and started sifting through them. Seating herself she started reading statements from both Bao and Shang, each accounting different stories.  
  
With interest, she reached for a brush and wrote notes down on a separate piece of parchment. Tiredness hasn't slowed her yet as she avidly read the evidence, which mounted against Shang, unaware that the candles burned lower, and lower. The more she worked, the more she began to believe there was some thing not right about this.  
  
She awoke on the bed in their room, still dressed in the clothes worn last night in the library. The sunlight tickled her skin as she cursed the start of another day. Another day of being rejected by her people, to put up with Bao and Li's torment and seeing Shang. Cursing she rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.  
  
"The emperor wants to see you." A voice softly said.  
  
Him.  
  
"Go away." She mumbled.  
  
"You haven't changed have you, always a late sleeper." He teased as she felt his weight sit down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You wouldn't know. It's been two years since we were together." She retorted as she snapped her head upright. She was rewarded by a pained look as he muttered, "Ouch."  
  
"Yeah ouch." Mulan sweetly smiled and laid her head back down under the pillow.  
  
"Where were you last night, you didn't come to bed." He asked, noticing ink on her fingers.  
  
"Ok look, I'm not your wife. Try that on Bao. I'm here because of a punishment decreed to me by the emperor because of your mistake where you couldn't keep your legs crossed. We will not share this bed and I'll be sleeping on the couch!" Mulan jerked off the bed as she said this.  
  
Wide-awake, she stomped over to grab her papers. Hearing a sharp intake of air, she knew she had hurt him. Good. He hurt her.  
  
A slam of the door confirmed this as she sighed, why did she feel bad saying those words?  
  
Opening it again, she looked but couldn't see where he headed off. She shrugged and walked towards the emperor. The guards let her in, looking to find him, she saw a doctor too stiffly standing there. The door opened again to let in the emperor, "Ah Mulan many thanks for your hasty arrival. There's an important matter needing resolved." He said as he indicated her to the table near by.  
  
"I'll be making you in charge of this investigation. I'm being pressured for quick results from both sides and I feel I need to take action now."  
  
"In charge sir?" Mulan looked up, he nodded then indicated to the table.  
  
"I'm making you an officer Mulan. I trust you in your judgement and your rank will protect you from the whispers that surround this court."  
  
"An officer?" She whispered, not quite believing it.  
  
"Yes, congratulations General Fa." he smiled and handed her the robes with embroided pictures of peacocks on, to symbolise her status in court as the emperor most trusted officer.  
  
"Let this be your tool of justice Mulan. Use it wisely and correctly." The emperor handed her a sword. Similar to the one owned by her but with fine engravings on the blade and hilt.  
  
"I wont fail you your majesty." She bowed her head as she accepted it.  
  
"Bao's doctor is here to answer any questions you may have regarding her current condition." The emperor gestured to the stiff standing man who came alive at his mention.  
  
"At your service." He bowed low.  
  
"How many months?" Mulan asked.  
  
"She is three to four months pregnant."  
  
"When was the child conceived?"  
  
"In the first week of the month of the moon."  
  
"That would correspond with Shang's victory at the battle of the marshes." Mulan realised. The emperor nodded, "Go, used whatever sources available to get the truth."  
  
"I will sir and thank you." Mulan said as she bowed and exited the room.  
  
A child! A child conceived in the few days that Shang was celebrating his victory against the last of the huns. She swallowed hard as emotions bubbled up inside her.  
  
**********************~*~************************  
  
Mulan awoke alone. It was the day Shang was to leave on his crusade to stamp out the last of the army of huns, which still threaten the wall in the north. She'd crept into his room last night where they spent the night together.  
  
Looking around she couldn't see his armour or much of his belongings anymore. He packed and gone without so much as a word to her. He'd promised to return but she wanted to see him go, her love.  
  
It's been a few months since they started their sinful affair ever since they consummated it in front of the emperor's ancestors. They were careful so far and they'd been lucky. Standing up to get washed, she felt a wave of nausea wash over her, reaching forward for the wash basin, she vomited up her remains of dinner the previous night. Horror and shock struck her senseless as she collapsed to her knees; she wiped the bile from her lips and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh gods." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She knew the inevitable.  
  
She was alone and she was pregnant.  
  
************~*~****************  
  
Ok, just as a quick summary in case it still isn't clear - my fault if so! Mulan and Shang had started a sinful affair, which Mulan remembers whilst out on the balcony. Another flashback after she interviews Bao's doctor reveals that Mulan finds she's pregnant on the morning Shang left on his two year war campaign. Hope it clears up any mishap and apologies once again! Feel free to email me if you have any doubts! Thank you! 


	4. The Inn

Hey peeps, sorry for the long delay but just that I have been busy with my new college - so here's an update! Any questions, or whatever - please ask! And as you know I don't owe anything Mulan - though im hoping too after Christmas? Have you guys seen the new Mulan stuff in the Disney shops? cool!  
  
Changed into her robes and the sword of justice hanging in its scabbard by her side, she called for all the relevant papers related for the trial to be gathered for her. The trial date was set to happen within the next three days and it was a race for Mulan to gather enough evidence to draw this case to a satisfying close.  
  
She frowned when she heard that Li and Bao had paid for a man to represent them in court. She knew then that the evidence against Shang would be corrupted.  
  
She'd arranged a trip to the public house where the scene of consummation occurred and she hurried to get her robe from the room she shared. Upon entering, she smelt alcohol. Rice wine. Looking upon Shang's bed she saw the culprit.  
  
"Ah, the innocent and chaste Mulan." Shang slurred as he giddily got to his feet. "So uncorrupted and pure. Little do they know hmm?"  
  
"Shang you're drunk." She snatched the half empty bottle of wine and slammed it on the table provoking a snicker from Shang who swaggered up to her. "you said I couldn't keep my legs together." He sniggered as he crossed his legs over and topple back onto the bed.  
  
"You bastard." Mulan muttered, she walked over to her chest and pulled out her robe.  
  
"That's right leave me behind, me who so shamed the whole of China with that whore." Shang drunkenly waved his arms around.  
  
"No you're coming." Mulan replied.  
  
"I am?" he looked at her confused. She reached for her sword and pulled it out.  
  
"Oh what a pretty sword, what you going to do? Use it to tie me up and have your way with me?" he cackled, before he could move, she bought the hilt down on his head, knocking him cold out.  
  
The swaying of the carriage bought him conscious again, leaning against the door, he groaned as the pain stabbed him behind his eyes grew stronger.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, looking blindly at a blur.  
  
The blur grew clear till he could see it was Mulan looking none too happy.  
  
"In a carriage." She replied.  
  
"Wisecrack." He muttered gripping his head. "I'm never touching another drop of that stuff."  
  
"Whatever, I hear it all the time." She crossed her arms and looked out the window.  
  
Leaning out the window, Shang vomited as Mulan winkled her nose and muttered, "Lovely." She silently handed him a water skin which he gulped it down. to his feet.  
  
They enter the cavern which Shang immediately recognised. The bartender looked up upon their arrival.  
  
"How can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm general Fa, bearer of the sword of justice and the emperor's loyal servant. I'm hear to acquire information that would help us."  
  
"Whoa wait! You're an officer whilst I'm redundant?" Shang looked at her in amazement.  
  
"No I'm in charge of the investigation into your case now be quiet." She warned then returned her attention to the bartender.  
  
"What would you like to know?" he asked.  
  
"Do you remember the celebrations of the battle of the marshes?"  
  
"I do, I'm still clearing up from it." The bartender smiled.  
  
"Remember letting a room to a general Li Shang?"  
  
"Li Shang? I've let a lot of my rooms that night, I cant remember what he looked like.  
  
"Him." Mulan jerked a thumb at Shang who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes you. Now I remember." The bartender stroked his beard.  
  
"What about a lady called Bao? Zhang Bao?"  
  
"She's a regular here, whenever the troops pass by, she would be here."  
  
"How many cups of wine this officer had?" Mulan asked.  
  
"Only one if I recall but he didn't take it well. He was blind drunk and what was strange was that he came before and had three cups and walked out the door as sober as any man."  
  
"Really? Was Bao sitting with him the whole time?"  
  
"She was, she came over and bought him a cup of our wine."  
  
"Did they leave together to Shang's room?"  
  
"Not that I recall, he went up first. I was busy but I did notice she was gone shortly after my daughter came down from showing Shang his room."  
  
"May I question your daughter later?" Mulan asked.  
  
"You may, she's out with her mother at the moment but be my guests." The bartender smiled.  
  
"Could you show us the room Shang slept in?" Mulan asked once more.  
  
"certainly." The bartender jostled out his ring of keys and looked for the right one, leading them up the stairs, they turned left into a corridor then halted as the bartender opened the door for them.  
  
"Has anyone been in this room since his stay?" Mulan looked around the room.  
  
"No, been quiet ever since."  
  
"Thank you." Mula pressed a gold coin into the man's hands and waited for him to leave them.  
  
"Familiar?" she asked, Shang shook his head. "I cant recall even going up the stairs."  
  
Mulan remained silent as she scanned the room. It was basically furnished, a wooden bed with a wooden stand next to it. A desk and two chairs were arranged neatly in the middle of the floor and a wash stand by the door. Spotting something, she bent down to pick it up. It was a broken glass fragment of what once was a vial.  
  
At that moment the door opened to reveal a young timid looking girl who eyed the strangers curiously.  
  
"I've been sent up by my father, you have some questions to ask me." She enquired.  
  
"That's right, do you do the cleaning here?" Mulan asked, the girl nodded then spotted Shang who was sitting on the bed, miserably stroking his head.  
  
"Ignore him, did you clean up after any broken glass?" Mulan held the fragment up.  
  
The girl stepped closer, "I did, the woman apologised for the mess when she left and I cleared it up."  
  
"Woman? Describe her for me." Shang interrupted.  
  
"Shang, shut up. I'm doing the questioning." Mulan shot Shang a warning look. He frowned and crossed his arms.  
  
"Go on, describe her for me." Mulan re-asked Shang's question.  
  
"She was in a state of half undress when I came in. she had quite long black hair and green eyes. She's a regular here because I recognise her." The girl remembered.  
  
"Was there anything we could identify her with?" Mulan asked desperately.  
  
"There was a tattoo, she had a tattoo of a bird on her inner thigh."  
  
"You sure?" Mulan looked across at Shang who's hang over was long forgotten about.  
  
"Yes, there was no mistake about it." The girl nodded.  
  
"What was the broken object?" Mulan gestured to the glass.  
  
"It was a broken vial, I've seen them before."  
  
"You have? Where?" Mulan asked.  
  
The girl looked nervous as she twitched, unsure whether to tell the strangers.  
  
"I bought some vials from a woman in the market who sells love potions. You see I've been having some trouble with the matchmaker who told me that no man wants a wife from a tavern." The girl looked troubled.  
  
"I understand." Mulan smiled, the girl breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Tell me, where do I find this woman?" Mulan asked as she headed to the door.  
  
"By the red gate in the market square in town." The girl replied.  
  
"I thank you for your information and I shall organise for you a visit from the palace matchmaker, it seems the local one does you no benefit." Mulan promised, the girl's face beamed at the news and thanked her.  
  
"we're close Shang, I can feel it." Mulan said to him as they headed to their awaiting carriage.  
  
The busy market made their arrival difficult, forcing them to venture in by foot. The colours of fabrics, fruits and spices from far away distracted the two of them as they took in the sights. Steam rose from great vats of food cooked for the hungry shoppers, their aromas making mouths water. The cries of exotic birds on another store, their strange bills and plumes of feathers attracted a crowd. Street entertainers dancers and entertained as great waves of shoppers spilled in from every angle.  
  
"We're never going to find her." Shang moaned as someone stood on his foot.  
  
"Have faith, we're not through yet." Mulan pushed her way towards what she thought she seen was a red gate.  
  
There, the crowd was less packed and they could stand back and look, seeing no woman they gave in.  
  
"No, its impossible to find anyone in this." Shang gestured to the crowd which seemed to get busier by the second.  
  
"There." Mulan excitedly pointed to an ragged woman with a staff selling what looked to be a small glass vial to a young woman.  
  
They started running towards her, who looked up and ran back into the crowd. "She's running away!" Mulan exclaimed, looking for Shang she saw him bolt after the woman. Turning into a quiet alleyway, she found Shang rolling on the floor and the woman cornered.  
  
"Get away!" she shrieked, waving the staff around, Mulan suspected was the weapon resulting Shang in his current position.  
  
Dropping to her knees by Shang's side, she could see he had a bleeding nose and was clutching his privates as he gasped in pain.  
  
"Wait! We need your help!" she called up at the woman who was looking frantically round for an escape.  
  
She stopped when she heard it and turned, "Me? Help?"  
  
"Yes, you have knowledge in something we seek."  
  
"What?" she snapped, clearly agitated.  
  
Handing the piece of glass to her, Mulan informed, "Someone has bought a potion off you and used it in a corrupt way."  
  
The woman eyed the glass for a moment then silently looked at the two. "I'll help you." She said.  
  
There you go guys, hope that fulfils your Mulan appetite! I shall be updating to fight by his sword soon. 


	5. The old lady's tale

Sorry for the long delay, have been busy sorting out the shit that is called my life but I'm back on track!  
  
As you well know, I own nothing to do with Mulan or Disney – dam!  
  
They were lead into a small room with many vials of multi-coloured liquids, some gurgled whilst others smouldered, Mulan looked away from the fascinating sight to spot Shang limping behind her and scowling at the old lady who was busy feeding a bird of a rare and exotic form.  
  
"She got you good." Mulan simply said, watching him divert his angry gaze at her, "Yes alright." He snapped.  
  
"Maybe she got something for that?" She gestured to his bleeding nose which he kept wiping with his arm and resulting smears all over his body.  
  
"Her?! No thanks!" He snapped as he eyed her disdainfully  
  
Mulan ribbed him as she asked, "So what was in the vial?"  
  
"I believe it to be a vial of potion I sold to a woman back in the month of the moon. She came here insisting of a potion that could render a man senseless to the world. I told her I refuse to hand her over such potion with ill intent. She went on to tell me of her ill father so I gave her a small dose to be given to him." The old woman replied as she stared at the glass fragment.  
  
Mulan went to ask another question but was interrupted by Shang loudly sniffing in attempt to staunch his nose. The lady rose a thin eyebrow and gestured to a chair, "Let Mulan clean you up whilst I find out more about this vial." Shang flopped down into the chair exhausted as Mulan followed the old lady who handed her a small pot.  
  
"I don't think he'll accept this from my hands but he will from your sweet ones, rub this on his face, it'll help his nose. And should he wish to use it elsewhere where I inflicted him with my staff, feel free." The lady smiled as Mulan blushed and nodded her thanks. Grabbing a bowl of water and a cloth she walked back over to Shang who held his wrist up to his nose, resulting a bloodied shirt.  
  
"Give me your shirt, I'll have it clean for you in no time." The old lady called out, Shang looked at Mulan who nodded, hesitatingly he pulled his shirt off and handed it to the old woman who went away cooing over the blood stains.  
  
"Sweet Gods." Mulan muttered to herself, he was still as handsome and well built as the day she first met him on the first, ill-fated camp exercise at Wu Zhong. She shot a look at his tanned, broad expanse of a chest, well carved of muscles and strength. She felt light headed at all the memories that rushed to her head, from his quivering torso pushed against hers in throes of desire and lust to his warm smile when he joked with her at the camp.  
  
"Mulan?" his voice broke her trail of thought, she jerked alert and dropped the cloth into the bowl of water and started cleaning his skin.  
  
She so didn't want to touch him, his bronze skin flexed and quivered, taunting her so. Her memories left her reeling and she was senseless to the world.  
  
"Ah!" a loud exclamation from the old woman made her jump and drop the bowl of water which Shang caught in time, slopping half of its contents on the floor.  
  
"What?" Shang shot the old lady a dark look, apparently he was taken by surprise too. "There is residue on the glass, the pigments of one of the ore I have used in this potion has stained the glass red!" the woman waved the glass piece around in triumph.  
  
"And?" Mulan smiled, they were getting somewhere!  
  
"That means I can recreate the potion as there is only one of its kind that leaves a mark like this!" The woman exclaimed excitedly as she bustled around the room, gathering ingredients and dropping them with a loud thud on the wooden table.  
  
"I want you to grind that rock down to a fine powder." The woman pointed Mulan to her task, turning to Shang she handed him a jar full of dried twig like objects and said, "Chop these finely." Pulling one out Shang wrinkled his nose, "What are these?"  
  
"Them? They are dried lizards tongue, my own ingredients." The woman squared up her shoulders proudly.  
  
"Ergh!" Shang hastily dropped in back into the jar with the others, he ignored a smirk from Mulan and fished out the strange object with a knife. Taking a deep breath he started chopping it, trying hard not to relate it to the former alive animal and its anatomy.  
  
A flutter of wings caught his attention, he looked up to see the bird he seen earlier has settled down on a bottle and was watching him closely.  
  
"Don't let him get any of the stuff, the last time he ate some potion ingredients he wouldn't stop giving off wind for days!" The woman eyed her pet bird and went to wave it away but it squawked and threatened to peak Shang who was nearest with its beak.  
  
Shang completed his task eyeing both the knife and the bird carefully, making sure neither of them would cause anymore bodily harm. He looked over to see Mulan was stirring the cauldron of stuff that would hiss, she peered into it and almost gagged.  
  
"Pretty strong smell eh?" the woman dipped her finger in the cauldron and licked it, earning a sickly look off both Shang and Mulan. "What? I have built up my body immunity system by tasting my potions, they don't effect me no more." The old woman poured the liquid into a glass vial and let it to rest.  
  
"We need you to appear in court to testify against the woman you sold this to. She has done great harm to the kingdom and we need to stop her." Mulan informed her as she washed Shang's shirt. "Would you?"  
  
The old woman didn't hesitate, "Of course, I have grown to like you two and I will not see that one of my potions cause trouble."  
  
"Shang breathed a sign of relieve but caught the troubled eyes of Mulan, "We still have a long way to go." She told him.  
  
"Yeah but this is certain evidence here isn't it?" He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall in curiosity.  
  
"Not if they turn it around against us, I'm having trouble thinking how I'm going to present my evidence as it is. I'm not experienced in court." Mulan replied, not looking up from scrubbing Shang's shirt hard.  
  
He reached out and stopped her and turned her to face him, "You do believe me?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted to at the beginning but I was blinded by my own anger and the misleading facts, but as I'm going along the case, I think you are innocent." Mulan looked up, she watched Shang nod as he accepted her answer and squeezed her arm gently.  
  
"You know I am thankful to you for doing this?" He weakly smiled.  
  
"You needn't say no words." Mulan smiled. She went to resume cleaning his shirt when his hands gently teased the fabric from her grasp. "Its my shirt and my mess, you 're already sorting one mess out." He started cleaning it instead, Looking up at Mulan he softly shooed her away, "Go."  
  
She turned and walked over to the table, feeling so many sensations that it left her weak.  
  
"He looks at you like you were lovers. He wants you." The old lady smiled.  
  
"How do you know?" Mulan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Even the blind man can see it, I believe you are destined to be together." The old lady grinned, "Though my predictions are a bit on the weak side."  
  
Predictions or not, Mulan knew she was right, and little did the old lady knew that in fact they had been lovers. Confused, Mulan sat down wanting to sort her tangled pile of emotions out.  
  
Do I take him back?  
  
What did he do wrong in the first place?  
  
Nothing apart from leaving to war as he was a general like herself.  
  
In fact she had no reasons to be angry with him. Groaning softly, she dropped her head into her hands. She loved him still despite leaving her with his child. 


End file.
